


Trust Issues

by KateKintail



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to collar John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> DW porn battle 2013 prompts: 24/7 dom/sub

“Ahem.”

There were several stacks of medical case files left to get through tonight and the last thing he needed was Sherlock demanding more of him. They weren’t even on a case. Still, when Sherlock cleared his throat, John looked up, if only to check to be sure Sherlock wasn’t coming down with something. 

Sherlock wasn’t even looking at him. His gaze led John’s over to the side table by the couch where the collar sat. The light of the lamp glinted off the metal buckle and the studs circling the black leather. 

John waited for Sherlock to meet his eyes before answering. “No.”

“Yes. No sub of mine is going to walk around uncollared.”

“Because you’re a controlling bastard?”

“You told me I could do what I like with you.” 

Sure he wasn’t going to get any more work done tonight, John put down the files. “You can. I’m yours. My body, my will, my mind—” Sherlock’s eyebrow quirked upward quizzically. “You’re my dom.”

“Then wear my collar.”

“Sherlock, I told you when we started this, I’m not ready for a collar—yours or anyone else’s. Maybe eventually, but not yet.”

“You said I could do anything,” Sherlock pointed out. “And what I want is to make you mine.”

John stood up. “You have me.” 

Sherlock swept aside the files, papers flying, falling, mixing. Then he pushed John down onto the couch. Sherlock’s moves were always calculated, precise, by the book. He didn’t do anything he didn’t mean, whether it was pinning John down and kissing him or putting John over his knee for a spanking. 

This time, he went in for a nuzzle, his sharp nose and soft lips grazing against John’s cheek and jaw. Sherlock knew exactly how to calm him, warm him, relax him. Sherlock’s power over him was all-encompassing, overwhelming. He melted underneath the man, spread his legs obediently. 

Sherlock went through the motions, bringing John to orgasm, then flipping him over for a spanking. As John lay there, spent and boneless, letting his ass turn the shade of rosy pink that he knew Sherlock most adored, he smiled. Sherlock was the dom. Sherlock was in charge. But he was the one with the power. He could stop it all with their safe word if he wanted to. One word and Sherlock would back off, step away, obey the plain and simple rules they’d laid out for what this was. 

He could be up against the wall, nose pointing to the floor, hands tied behind his back and one word would be all it would take to free him. He could be kneeling submissively beside Sherlock at the table after fixing him dinner, head on Sherlock’s warm thigh, and just the one word would let him stand and sit at the table and eat with him. He could be tied to the bed, spread eagle, a pleasure whip striking his back, and even the whisper of the word would make it stop. But once that collar went on, it would never come off. 

“Now will you wear it? I need reassurance that you’re mine and mine alone. I need everyone to know.” 

John clenched and unclenched his asscheeks against Sherlock’s warm hand. “Not just yet.” He buried his face in the couch cushion, trying to hold onto the euphoria that came after a good spanking. He wouldn’t let Sherlock collar him until he was absolutely sure he could trust the man. Sure, he trusted Sherlock’s intellect to figure anything out. He trusted Sherlock to save him, to protect him, to please him. But he didn’t yet trust Sherlock to not get bored with him.


End file.
